Lily's Lillies
by emerald-eyed-girl
Summary: Severus' gift to Lily on her wedding day


A soft hush fell over the crowd as the solid oak doors at the end of the room swung open to the couple standing on the other side. A young man with hair that looked as though it had never seen a brush started to walk into the room with a gorgeous redhead attached to his arm. The two were obviously enamored with each other; both had a smile on their faces, her slightly shy, his seeming to be slightly out of shock. The two stood at the doorway for a moment before a voice called out, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. James Harold Potter!" It was then that the crowd was shaken out of their shock as they began to applause. The young man leaned over his new bride and quietly whispered in her ear, only to have her hide her mouth behind her hand for a moment of silent laughter. Then the two then went to the head table and began to feast.

Everyone across the room seemed to be having a wonderful time, but if you looked closely there was a figure in a dark table on the edge of the festivities. His face was a mix between sheer hate and sorrow. He had loved the girl who was now attached to her husbands arm. He had truly loved her. True, he had been cold and cruel to her, but it was all a cover. He had told her so too, on Graduation Day. When he told her the one thing that he remembered clearly was her face, the look on it was a mix of shock and sorrow. It was for that reason that he had chosen a table half hidden by shadows. He would never spoil this day for her. It was her day. As much as he wished it was his day too, it would never be. She loved Potter, and of course as Potter was his source of all things negative in his life, he would despise him. He loved her yes, but he would also hate him till his last breath.

It was with that thought that he swept up to the head table, his black coat swinging around him a slender package in his arms. As he approached the table he observed the looks on the occupations faces. Her face looked happy and surprised as she looked at him; her husband's hard and bitter as was the man beside him and woman beside her. Her husband had almost started to say something when she hushed him, "Hush James. Severus! What a surprise, I didn't think you were going to be able to make it!" He observed her face which seemed to radiate happiness and joy, he then said, "That was what I thought it would be, but I had a change in plans." She smiled, "I'm so glad you could make it! It's nice to see you after so many years." Her husband coughed lightly, and she in turned gave him a look that made his coughing subside. "Will you be able to stay long? Why don't you sit?" She said her face the epitome of bliss. He studied at her for a moment before sighing, "I can not stay very long, but I felt it appropriate to give you my gift and best whishes before I left." He thought that he saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, but it disappeared so quickly that it could have been the light, or wishful thinking. He then handed her a long package wrapped in paper that had had a scent of lilies to it. She took it from him then said, "Pull up a chair so that we can open it now while you here, alright?" He found himself agreeing, much to dismay of his logical side, but her eyes seemed to pull him in as they had so many years ago. She then placed the package on her lap and pulled the paper off very slowly as though she was savoring every minute. When she had finally gotten the package top off, and pulled the cotton away from the top of the present, she gasped, "Oh, Severus!" Inside the package lay a dozen glass lilies all giving off a capturing aroma. "They're beautiful!" She said as she placed the package on the table and gave him a hug. She then smiled, "I'll out them on a vase on the mantle when James and I move to our house. We're moving to Godric's Hollow. Do you know where it is? You must come and visit sometime!" His eyes flickered momentarily from her emerald eyes to her husband face which clearly stated that he would like nothing less that for him to step near him house, much less visit. "I'll see about it Lily." He said lightly her name rolling off his tongue. "Well I must be going." He then walked out of the room and left, never to see her again.

Three years later he did find out however that she kept her promise to put the lilies on the mantle. How he found out wasn't how he planned. In fact, if this was his way of finding out he wished that he didn't. For he walked into her house hours after her death to be overwhelmed by the scent of lilies, they seemed to call to him beckoning him to the living room. When he finally reached the living room he looked at the mantle and there in a pure white vase as the dozen crystal clear lilies and for the first, and last, time in his life, Severus Snape broke in to tears.

An: This is my first fanfiction story ever, and even though I don't really like the idea of Severus/Lily this drabble wouldn't leave my head.I would personally like it if you would leave a review for me, because I would like to seepeople' s reaction to it. Thank you!

emeraldeyedgirl


End file.
